Into the Darkness
by Vandal66
Summary: Very AU. Anakin was never found by the Jedi, instead he had been raised as a Sith for most of his life. The Empire reigns and Vader preforms the will of his master, hunting down the few remaining Jedi and rebels. But like any good story there is hope. I honestly have no idea where this is going, but it will be a wild ride to say the least. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Vader stepped out onto the bridge of his super star destroyer. His black cape billowing behind him, the admiral scrambled out of the Sith's way. He paid him no attention as he took his long strides towards the front section of the bridge. The black ink of space welcomed him as his view out the port windows. Halting his stepped before the wall, he stood legs stride hands clasped behind him back. The dark lord studied the stars as he disappeared into his thoughts. His shaggy hair needed to be cut, everything about him was ordered and strict. His jet black unmarked imperial tunic was straight and pressed. The dark cape that he always wore hung evenly across his broad shoulders. But his hair remained untamed. He didn't mind, he didn't really care what he looked like, he wasn't a vain person. He had been told by his master that he was quite the fetching bachelor back on Coruscant, all the court ladies had the hots for him. He didn't bother himself with such trivial matters. But Sidious was insistent that he take a bride, someone who could be produce a proper heir to their Sith empire. Vader snorted, a vicious sneer appeared on his face. What did his master know about it? He couldn't control him, he had much better things to do with his time than to fraternize with women. He was attracted to them, that wasn't it but love never entered into the equation. He often slept with women for his pleasure, but they were always gone in the morning and he like it that way. He was too busy hunting the empires enemies to have a women distracting him. It was a weakness he didn't want nor need.

His yellow eyes searched the vast ink of space, focusing on the multitude of stars. All his, or at least the Sith's. His master wouldn't appreciate his apprentice thinking that it was his, but the old man didn't matter, he would be dead before the years end if he had anything to say about it. After all the old man had told him that it was his duty as a Sith to overthrow the master. But Sidious never believe Vader would kill him. As far as Vader knew Sidious thought of Vader as an obedient lap dog to be ordered around. Vader's face twisted in rage at this thought. His master would pay dearly for all the assumptions he made about his apprentice. He created Vader and Vader would destroy him. Yes the emperor would suffer before the end as he had made Vader suffer all those years ago. He had taken him from his family and stolen his life from him. Not that he cared anymore. Family would only have been a weakness. The point was that he didn't have freedom, he was a slave to the whims of his Sith master. Always ordering him to do the empire's dirty work. Well he had had enough.

Vader's stance hardened. He would have to act quickly if he wanted to salvage the empire. Sidious had created it out of the ashes of the pathetic republic, it was his system. Vader was confident he could manage to keep the empire together. The military was on his side after all. The admirals and generals may fear him, but they also held a respect for him. He did the empire's work, unlike the emperor who sat in his palace of luxury all day playing with his court. They were his to command and he watched them clamor over each other trying to get closer to him. The men of the grand army of the empire didn't have time for such games. They were battle harden not appreciating the emperor's extravagance. They rarely found themselves on Coruscant and when they did it was for a few meetings before being shipped out once again to do the work of the empire. No, they had no loyalty to the emperor only the empire. They would follow him when the time was right. All he had to do was deal with this pesky rebellion.

Sidious played with them, Vader wanted them dead. He didn't play. He wanted them all dead, they were a threat to the peace of the empire and he wouldn't have it. Sidious cared nothing for the empire or its people. He only wanted to entertain himself. Vader finally decided that his master had had enough entertainment and the rebels needed to be put in their place. If he gave them too much leeway they might spread like a cancer through the empire causing a real civil war and that was unacceptable. He might have no need to love or compassion but he understood the need for peace and justice. He cared about the empire. He had done the heavy lifting while Sidious who just sat back and watched as the republic fell down around him. Vader did have to admit Sidious was excellent at manipulating the politicians and the bureaucracy but that mattered little now that the empire had been established. It was an empire for goodness sakes, it was led by one man and the bureaucracy was tied to his will. The emperor had outlived his usefulness a long time ago. If it hadn't been for the remaining Jedi and the rebels Vader would have disemboweled the man a long time ago. He had the power that much he knew. Sidious probably knew it as well but he was under the impression that Vader was reliant on him, that they shared some sort of bond. That couldn't be further from the truth. He cared nothing for the man, and would gladly kill him when the right time care.

But the emperor did have some sense. Vader was rarely called back to the capital of the empire. Sidious kept him out so that he could hunt the rebels properly. But he and his master knew that it was more to keep the apprentice away so the master felt safe. Fine! Vader snarled at his thoughts. Let the man think himself safe. And he was, for now. Sidious was right about one thing, he was safe as long was the rebels kept Vader occupied. As long as the apprentice had someone to vent his anger upon the master remained safe. Vader despised the rebels they fought for freedom. Freedom what did they know of it? He had grown up as a slave in a supposed galactic republic who outlawed slavery but turned the other way when it came to the huts. There was no such problem in the empire. The hut had been the first to come under the control of the Empire. Vader remembered the days when he captured Nar Shaddaa, Nal Hutta and Tatooine. He had ruthlessly slaughtered the Huts, personally tortured Jabba and had his rotting corps eaten by his own pet rancor. Watto also suffered. Oh yes, Vader remembered all too well the look on his old master's when his old slave walked back in dressed as the commander of the imperial navy. He had begged for his life as the lightning poured out of the Sith's fingertips, but Vader didn't listen. The Sith tracked down his mother, who had been purchased from Watto. She had found a family and somewhere to be happy, before the Tuskens took her. He spared his new in laws, but the same couldn't be said about the Tuskens.

The republic had never managed to free the slave, so how could they justify themselves as being freer than the empire. Yes they were under the control of one person, but that took out the corruption. Sith weren't corrupt, they didn't need money. When he ruled justice would be paramount, he would work to eradicate any forms of slavery left in the galaxy and give the people what they deserve, but he couldn't finished his campaign for a just galaxy until the damn rebels had been dealt with. They had brought war back to the galaxy and they should be ashamed. Didn't they know they couldn't defeat the empire, they couldn't defeat him. He was after all the most power Sith to have ever existed. Sidious previous apprentices had all fallen to the Jedi in battle, but not once had Vader failed to eradicate any Jedi he found. Even the venerated Jedi master Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto and Cin Drallig could stand up to him. They had all tried to kill him after his assault on the temple, they managed to sneak out abandoning their comrades showing their true colors. They had sought revenge trying to infiltrate the senate building to kill Sidious but Vader would have nothing of it. He had sense them leave, he had the clones shoot their speeder out of the air and after he had dealt with the temple he searched for them in the underbelly of Coruscant.

Deep within the underbelly of the city they had ambushed him. Well he did know they were there he just made them think they had the upper hand. He had easily taken out Kit Fisto, before sending Shaak TI falling into the deep places on Coruscant. Drallig had proved to be a welcomed challenge but even his legendary skills with the lightsaber had been no match for Vader's swordsmanship. His adaptation of Juyo and Djem So over powered any attacks the Jedi master had tried on him. Vader despised the Jedi but he did respect a worthy opponent. Drallig had fought valiantly but the dark side was stronger, and it won, it always did. He returned to his master that day triumphant, and he had been naive enough to believe that the Jedi had been eradicated. But they soon sprang up again. Trying to undermine the empire so Vader was sent out to find and kill them, he did so with a ruthless efficiency. The galactic citizens knew him as the Jedi hunter. Anyone caught helping or even talking with a Jedi was at risk of feeling his wrath. People feared him but they also knew that if they followed the law they would remain safe. There were few safe havens for the rebels now. Everywhere they went people turned their backs unwilling to place themselves endanger by helping the outlaws. Still people joined their ranks and Vader still found more and more of them to deal with. Today he could sense that they would find more. The thought of battle brought a sadistic smile to the dark lord's face.

Sure enough after around twenty minutes of him standing on the bridge Admiral Ozzel timidly approached him. "My Lord?" He questioned the Sith who was turned toward the viewport seemingly intrigued by the stars he saw.

"What is it Ozzel?" His deep voice carrying a weight that could frighten any man. Despite being only 22 Vader had the maturity and voice of someone a lot older than himself. His voice latent with the darkness made people fear him but it could also be silky at times. Tempting them to do his will. People found it hard to refuse him, and that was just the way he liked it.

"It appears the fleet commanded by Admiral Hawkens has engaged a large contingent of rebels outside the Dantooine system." Ozzel informed the Sith. "He is requesting backup."

"Is he now?" Vader replied slyly without turning to face the admiral. "Does the admiral overestimate the rebel's abilities or does he underestimate ours."

"I, I don't know my lord." Ozzel stutter. "Perhaps he only wants to make sure the rebels are completely eradicated."

Vader smirked at the timid admiral. He didn't like Ozzel but the man hadn't done anything stupid enough to provoke his anger yet. It was only a matter of time. At least the man has some sort of a brain. "Very well Admirl, take us to Dantooine." Vader ordered. Ozzel bowed as scurried back to the back of the bridge and started ordering around the men.

So he was right, Vader thought. There would be a battle for him today, good. He hadn't had a proper fight in some time. To their credit the rebels had been coming up with more ingenious ways of hiding in the past months but that didn't matter. Vader had thousands of imperial spies, bounty hunters, and various agents out there looking for the rebels. Not to mention the sizable reward on their heads so that every loyal imperial citizen was a spy for him in effect. They all reported to him not the emperor. Of course Sidious had his own network of spies and they would often share information, but the Sith master's spies held another purpose. To keep watch over his apprentice. Vader could point out every one of mist crew members who worked for Sidious. Everyone in a while he would dispose of one or two of them, but in general he left his masters agents alone. After all he had nothing to hide. Sidious was a fool if he thought Vader would share his plans with anyone. But no doubt if the opportunity arose and the found out his true desires they would go running back to the queen bee. So when he was going to perpetrate the coup he would have to be quiet about it.

The stars suddenly popped out stretching out beyond his vison as the executor made the jump into light speed. He quietly turned around and strode off the bridge briskly walking down a few hallways back to his quarters. They were sparse, he had few possessions he didn't need them. Besides, he tore apart his room every other day in rage so any belonging not metal and bolted to the ground was very likely to be destroyed. Often times he would kick the walls with his cybernetic leg and make an indentation that would damage the circuitry in the walls. He sometimes enjoyed having the metal leg, it gave his kicks a brutal edge that often times ended an opponent's life. A kick of the chest would often times break the ribcage and cause internal bleeding. Yes over the year he had had his leg he had grown to like it, but he still remembered who wounded him, who managed to defeat the great lord Vader. Yes the Jedi would pay dearly for that day.

Vader dropped himself carelessly onto the bed and shut the lights out. He might as well get some rest when it was possible. Often times he would not sleep for days on end, trying to power through the exhaustion but even he had his limits. He let the darkness caress his thoughts as he fell into a dark slumber. The darkness held onto him tight as he slept, not willing to let the Sith go for even a brief moment. The currents of power grasp unto his innermost thoughts twisting them into dark designs. He had accepted the darkness at the age of 9 it hadn't let him go since. Maul had found him on Tatooine and had stolen him away from his mother and slavery. One he was grateful for the other only made him hate the Zabrak. Sidious had used that hate to turn him into his greatest apprentice. Anakin Skywalker died a long time ago replaced by Darth Vader. Vader had been Sidious's secret project for years, while Maul tramped around doing the Sith's bidding.

Though Maul made one misstep, during the invasion by the separatist army of Ryloth Maul had been defeated by Jedi Master Mace Windu, though he escaped the separatists lost the planet and Sidious was not please. As a test of strength and a reward to his prodigy he allowed Anakin to battle Maul. He defeated the Sith and afterwards Sidious had told him to kneel. He proclaim that he was a real Sith now and bestowed the tile of Darth Vader upon him. He was only 16 year old at the time. But Sidious had thought it not yet time to revel his greatest weapon to the galaxy yet. Instead he had turned a Jedi named Dooku and used him to further the separatist cause, bring the galaxy further into civil war. And like Maul when Dooku had outlived his usefulness Sidious had Vader kill him. When Vader was 20, Sidious known as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had reveled Vader sending him to bring the treacherous Jedi to justice and end the war against the separatists. Within months he was a galactic hero.

The darkness soothed his fears away, leaving him as an extremely effective killing machine. The rebels would know his fury. With that the darkness propelled him awake, breathing hard from the sudden awakening his eyes looked around the dark room. Its was almost time. Getting up he smoothed his hair, and put on his usually emotionless face. He made his way out of his quarters and back up to the bridge.

As the executor reverted from hyperspace Vader strode back unto the bridge to begin commending the battle. As he passed through the doors to the command deck he stopped in his tracks, the four high ranking officers standing around deliberating between themselves gave him a quick glance before deciding it was in their best interest to not stare at the dark lord. If they had continued to look at him they would have noticed his face contort into a vile rage. His yellow eyes glowing harsher by the second. He stared across the bridge out the viewport to the ship he knew all too well and the presence he felt on it. Under his breath the sinister rage filled voice of Darth Vader snarled the name of the one person who had managed to defeat him in combat. "Kenobi!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Skies of Dantooine

Note from the author:

Hey so I might as well discuss with my readers what the hell I'm doing, and the answer to that is I'm not totally sure. If you enjoyed the prologue enough to click on the second chapter button then congratulations you've made it. The basic premise of the story is that Anakin was raised as a Sith since the age of 9 or so. Currently we are in the Empire period and events in the galaxy have been very similar to those in the movie with a few acceptations. Those acceptations will be explained as the story goes on. I intend to format the story differently that some of you may be used to. Every other chapter or so starting now is going to be set in the past. So as the story in the present progresses you will get to see how all our lovable characters have got to this shit hole they are in now. Fair warning I have no idea how dark this is going to get but you will be warned that I reserve the right to do some pretty dark things. However I will try to stay away from that stuff unless it's absolutely necessary for the story. Aside from that each chapter will be from one characters point of view (sort of). It's going to be a third person limited narrator, if you have any knowledge of what that is great, if not then don't worry about it. You will catch on to the format as you go along. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

PS. Also I would like to pre apologize for any grammatical errors. I do write fast and often I will skip over stupid mistakes. If you find them let me know, I am always glade to fix those things.

**Chapter 1: The Skies of Dantooine**

Obi Wan curse under his breath, why didn't we get out of here sooner. They had been planning to abandon their base on Dantooine for some time now. They knew the empire was hot on their trail and it wouldn't be long before they found them. And in the end they did. The alliance had planned to leave not 12 hours after the Imperials first arrived in the system. Kenobi sensed them long before they came into range of the scanners. At the very least they had been mostly packed and ready to go so it wasn't like they were wholly unprepared.

If there was any consolation Vader wasn't here. It appeared to be just another admiral in the Imperial navy. Admirals he could deal with, Vader on the other hand was a slippery slope. The Alliance had had a few close calls with the dark lord in the past. His ruthless tactics were lightning fast often catching them off guards. Yes, they had lost many good men to the dark lord and his navy. But he couldn't focus on Vader now, even with their past history. He needed to be in the present to help the Alliance get away.

The base was sprawled out in a partially subterranean complex on the southern side of the planet near the pole. The winding passageways were generally hard to maneuver in but the Jedi master managed. He had contacted Agen Kolar, a fellow member of what was left of the Jedi council who was helping the Alliance on Dantooine through the force. The Jedi master confirmed the fact that he sense the Imperials in the system. Kenobi ran down the various passages trying to get to the command center of the base.

"Kenobi!" A voice shouted over the crowd rushing through the halls. Kenobi turned to see Vanden Willard rushing towards him. "Kenobi!" he shouted again.

The Jedi walked patiently towards the man, "Yes Williard?"

"Garm Bel Iblis is currently in command of our fleet in orbit, he has requested that either you or Kolar assist him in his fight with the imperials."

"I'll go. Go to the command center and let Kolar know that I am going up to the fleet and that he should supervise the evacuation of the base." Kenobi order and began to turn around changing his path towards the hangar bay.

"Kenobi?" Vanden called after him again. "Is Vader here?"

Kenobi turned around, "No, and thank goodness for that. Now come on we have a battle to focus on here." With that the alliance general seemed to be relieved, and he turned to head towards the command center. Kenobi quickly made his way to one of the shuttles.

"Commander Kenobi will you be joining us?" The pitot asked of him.

"Yes," Kenobi responded calmly. "I need to get up to the ship as quickly as possible."

"Okay," Graham responded. "Were almost loaded up, just give her a minuet and we'll be all set to take off." Kenobi nodded and made his way into the ship finding himself a seat in the cockpit. Letting out a sigh he watched through the view port the hive of activity that was going on in the Alliance hanger. Various pilots and technicians scrambled around moving crates and getting the fighters ready to launch. They knew they didn't have long.

Admiral Iblis would keep the imperials occupied with his fleet but they would still be able to land their troops and make a ground assault attempt on the base. The imperials had grown restless as of late. They wanted more and more to find the Alliance and be done with the rebellion. No doubt because of Vader's impatience to destroy them. If Kenobi had anything to say about it the Alliance would be around fighting the tyranny of the empire for as long as it took.

Graham interrupted the Jedi masters thoughts and he barged into the cockpit and announced, "Well okay then were off." Kenobi smiled and went back to starring out the window observing the fleeing rebels. The transport shuttle gently lifted off the group as its pilot maneuvered the controls. He hovered for a moment or two waiting for the shield doors of the hanger bay to open. The door moved slowly reveling the cool windy autumn day on the planet beyond.

The shuttle blasted quickly out of the hanger faster than Kenobi would have wanted it too. "Watch it Graham." He cautioned the pilot.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing. Besides you said you were in a rush. Wouldn't want to keep the Jedi general waiting." He smiled at him and went back to piloting the craft up through the light clouds in Dantooine's skies and farther out into the atmosphere where the small rebel fleet awaited him. The ragtag cruisers hung in the blackness of space just beyond the planet's sky. Kenobi peered out the window to see three Imperial Star Destroyers looming off in the distance. They were in battle formation, but what are they waiting for? Kenobi asked himself. They should have attacked by now. Indeed he noticed they were moving closer towards the rebel fleet but he had seen plenty of Imperial maneuvers to tell that they were waiting for something. Perhaps reinforcements.

_Kolar. _Kenobi sent the telepathic message over the force to his comrade down on the surface of the planet. _The Imperials are most likely preparing for a group assault, their ships however are waiting up here. In my opinion they must be waiting for reinforcements. _

Kolar took a moment to respond, _perhaps, but it makes no difference just make sure the fleet keeps the Imperial ships occupied to give us enough time to get the transports out of here. _

_Will do. _Kenobi responded, as his shuttle was making its way into the hangar bay of Alliance cruiser Parity. _Kolar, may the force be will you. _

_You too Kenobi_. The master responded before the telepathic link was disconnected as the two Jedi went back to their business. The shuttle lightly touched down on the grey floor of the hangar bay. Kenobi looked at Graham for just a moment, "Thanks," he said before turning to run off the ship.

"Yeah sure!" Kenobi heard as he exited the ship making his way across the small alliance hangar. Various pilots gave him a respectful nod before returning to their work.

The ship was just a busy as the base on the planet below was. The Jedi master threaded his way through the Alliance soldiers making their way to their ships and battle stations. The bridge was the small thing, nothing like the ones on the old republic cruisers, but it served its purpose well. "Ah General!" Iblis called out from across the room. He stood at the far edge of the bridge observing the three menacing star destroyers before them.

"Well what does it look like Admiral?" Kenobi inquired.

"The three star destroyers reverted from hyperspace at 0900 hours this morning. You already know that." The Jedi nodded in response. "They have been holding their position for at least twenty minutes now. They are in fact moving closer as they speak."

"Sir!" One of the bridge operators called. Iblis looked over, "The Imperils are now in firing range."

"Well if we are in firing range they must be in firing range." Kenobi commented as Iblis turned back to the viewport.

"Precisely." Iblis called back to the men, "charge all cannons and put will power to the forward deflector shields. Be prepared to fire at any moment." He again turned back to Kenobi. "If the imperials don't make their move within the next few minutes we may have to go ahead and take the initiative to attack."

"Yes, but they are clearly waiting for something. Whatever that thing…" He got no farther before Iblis interrupted him.

"Yes, yes of course they are waiting for something." The admiral said as if he knew this all along. "They are waiting for the Executor." Kenobi turned immediately after hearing the word.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a puzzled look beginning to show on his face. Reaching up he looked back out the viewport and began to stroke his beard.

"Of course I'm sure!" the Admiral snapped. "Prepare to fire," he called out at his men. "From out intelligence the Executor is the nearest Imperial vessel. When they call for her, and they will call for her, she will make this battle a Bantha of a different color."

"If this is true," Kenobi began stoically. "Then Vader is one his way."

"Yes and if your stories of your past encounters of him are anything to go by he will be more than happy to get his hands on us today. And we mustn't let he do that." The admiral turned around. "Harry!" He order one of the men. "Go and contact General Kolar on the planet. Inform him that the Executor is on her way, and that they better move their asses down there if they want to survive."

The tech nodded and went about his duties. "Well Kenobi?" Iblis rhetorically asked. "As far as I'm conserved we better deal as much damage to these manageable vessels before the Executor arrive. After that these flimsy cruisers won't be of much use to use."

Kenobi nodded keeping his eyes fixed upon the three imperial star destroyers. The admiral sighted in frustration. "Fine then," he said to no one in particular, "well I'll do it my way. Open fire on the enemy vessels!" He ordered his men. The furry of blue energy bolts erupted from the Parity and her two sister ships. The lasers hit the Imperial ships who immediately responded with a deadly barrage of their own. Red and blue energy beams flew back and forth between the enemy vessels.

"You should release the fighters." Kenobi suggested still standing, pondering the battle before him.

"Should I?" Iblis retorted. "Fine. Harry!" He called out at the tech again. Let the pilots know that they are to launch and begin their attack on the Imps." The tech nodded and the admiral turned back to the view port.

"Well Kenobi? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," The Jedi replied still thinking to himself. What will happen when Vader arrives? He asked himself. He knew that the dark lord would sense his presence. He knew that since the day he had defeated the man and taken his leg that the Sith would be out for revenge. He had already found two spies in the Alliance who had been sent to report on Kenobi's whereabouts. Vader didn't care so much about the Alliance so much as killing the man who managed to defeat him.

Vader would come for him he knew it. And if he escaped any rebels left would be subjected to the dark lord's wrath. It was an inevitable cause of fighting a man like Vader but he still never like being put in such situations. The bridge of the Parity rocked as more lazar fire hit it. Kenobi turned to see Iblis had left his side. The admiral was walking restlessly around the bridge ordering his troops to be careful.

Kenobi had always thought that Iblis was a bit too cocky for his own good, but the man did have intelligence and he knew how to command a battle which was the important thing. Kenobi always found himself being interrupted by the man, though the Jedi didn't mind. He just wasn't sure whether or not Iblis was the kind of personality conductive to the war effort. The alliance was a team after all, and all Iblis wanted was to win his fights.

"Kenobi!" Iblis shouted across the room. "Don't just stand there do something. There is a battle going on and you're just standing there. Unbelievable." The difference between you and me, Kenobi thought, is that I have patience. His mind retorted to the admiral. What was there for him to do anyway? Fly a fighter? No. Kenobi smiled. He always hated flying never was his thing. Qui-Gon often made note of this during the clone wars. His heart felt a little warmer as his thoughts turned towards his old master.

Yes he was a full Jedi master now, a member of the council no less, but he still though of the man as his master. Or at least a father to him. Qui-Gon had been off for some months with Yoda trying to find a suitable place to begin training a new Jedi order. He frowned. Now that he remembered he hadn't heard for them in over a month. Probably nothing to worry about, but he did anyway. He missed Qui-Gon, they had always been together during the clone wars and now his presence was missed. The presence of the whole Jedi order was missed. All because of that damn Darth Vader.

Jedi weren't supposed to hate, but Kenobi had feelings that could be described as being very close to hatred for Darth Vader. He had a dislike for Maul and Dooku, but both had never done anything half as bad as Vader. The Sith was ruthless, merciless and in general a bad man. Yes he had some sense of justice but that didn't excuse him for thousands of deaths. He basically eradicated the whole Jedi order, Kenobi's family. Vader and his master Sidious were both the problem. And if they could be gotten rid of then the galaxy would be in a much better place.

"Well you'll be happy to note that we are successfully holding our own against the imperials. No thanks to you." Iblis said, breaking Kenobi's reverie.

"That's good." Kenobi replies.

"Of course it's good!" Iblis shouted. "The only problem is that they have already begun landing troops. The people down at the base are going to have a rough time of it."

"I'm sure they can handle it." Kenobi replied heaving a sigh. "Have any of the transports gotten away yet?"

"Yes I believe that transport 1 and 2 have been sent off into hyperspace. However two more transports remain down there along with many fighters. I've been trying to signal them but the empire has jammed our signals now."

"That's fine, I can contact Kolar through the force."

Iblis smiled, "Yes why don't you do that and be useful." Then he turned back to the workers, "More fire power you men, we can't afford to be lax on these imps today!"

Kenobi stretched out his mind through the force and found Kolar. _Kolar, the imperials are sending troops down to your position._

_We are aware. We have sent out a few of the ship to try and deal with the imperial craft. _It's going to be a tough fight trying to hold them back, but we just need a few for minuets to get out of here.

_Hold on Kolar, by the way according to Iblis the Executor should be on her way to our position right now. _

_Yes we received a message before the Imps blocked our signal. Iblis's man Harry told us the news. If that is the case then we best get out of here sooner rather than later. _

_Good Luke Kolar. _With that Kenobi terminated the connection and went back to observing the battle. "Iblis!" He called, trying to tell the man what to do for once. "Tell the Guardian to try and flank the right side of the Imperial forces. We might be able to target their bridge better." Iblis frowned, obviously unhappy that Kenobi was giving him an order but he nodded knowing it was best to agree with the general on these things.

Kenobi smiled, perhaps today wasn't going to be a complete disaster after all. He watched the other alliance ship move forward slightly trying to get a better angle to attack the Imperial's bridge from. The force told him that the battle was in their favor, at least for now. He smiled as the room erupted into clapping as the second to last transport made it away. They only now had to hold on until the next one left before they could make their own escape. The smile on Kenobi's face widened as a large explosion on the port side of one of the Imperial cruisers suffered a large explosion.

But then the force screamed a warning to him. He stumbled as a few shots rocked the bridge, holding himself steady, he shivered unconsciously as the force grew colder. Iblis looked over at the hunched Jedi with a puzzled looked. "What now…" He didn't get any farther when Kenobi replied.

"Vader." And the two of them turned to see the Executor emerge from hyperspace and enter the fray of battle.


	3. Chapter 2: The Jedi in the Garden

Note from Author:

Last time I noted that I was going to set half of these chapters in the past. However I think I have found a more clever way to get the past revealed to you my readers. Beyond that I also want to make note that because this is an alternate universe I will every so often create a new character (I promise no Mary Sues) and change existing characters to fit the story and my purposes better. Have fun reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Jedi in the Garden<strong>

Qui-Gon watched the little green Jedi master hobble towards him, his cane making the regular tapping notice as he use it to support himself. It was another day under the watchful eyes of the Empire. After the Jedi purge they had both gone into hiding before forming up with the rest of the remaining council members. There were so few of them left, he mused eyes filled with nostalgic sadness. Longing for those days when everything seemed so much simpler. Heaving a sigh the Jedi continued his ruminations until the grand master stopped his movement and scolded him. "Your thoughts on the present they should be." Yoda chided in his usually light patronizing tone he adopted when scolding the other members of the order.

Qui-Gon knew that Yoda would have scolded him on his thoughts but he didn't really care that much right now. The past wasn't going away, and without it they wouldn't be where they are today. After the Jedi masters had gotten together they went their separate ways each determined to try and bring the galactic empire down and defeat the Sith. Yoda had gone with him so that they could try and find the remaining Jedi before Vader got to them. The pair had succeeded in some respects. They had found some Jedi who managed to escape or hide from the Empire. It was often times a race against the clock to get to some Jedi before Vader found them. Vader, the name left a sower taste in his mouth but still a curiosity was there. Who was he?

Vader hunted Jedi mercilessly. He killed without remorse, and even enjoyed it. Qui-Gon had never had the misfortune to meet him, he had been in the outer rim with Obi Wan at the time of the purge. Both of them had managed to easily evade their clone turncoats and flee the planet before meeting up with Master Yoda. He had heard about Vader's ruthless assault on the temple and the subsequent slaughter of the Separatist council. He and his Jedi companions arrived on Mustafar mere hours after the dark lord had been there. He had witnessed the brutality and horror of the Sith's actions. He had wanted to vomit after seeing such death, but again that one burning question stood out in his mind: what would drive someone to do such a thing? Who was Vader?

"Found a Jedi I have." The little green master said breaking Qui-Gon out of his thoughts. Yoda stood patiently looking up at the Jedi master with his old eyes, waiting. He tapped his stick on the ground trying to summon Jinn's attention.

"Really?" Gin responded suddenly pulling himself away from the thoughts about the Sith. Heaving a sigh he picked himself up from the chair he had been sitting in, towering over the elderly Jedi master. "Well we probably should go and get whomever you have found." Qui-Gon walked over to the bed at the end of the room he was staying in and grabbed the nondescript grey clock and put it on. "Before we go I think I should know who we are going to meet."

"An old friend, yes. An old friend." He replied, revealing nothing of the Jedi's identity.

"For once could you just tell me who it is?" Qui Gon mused. He wasn't annoyed at Yoda, he had gotten used to this kind of behavior from him but it would be nice to get an actually answer every once in a while. "I don't even know how you track down half of these Jedi."

"Look for them in the force I do." Yoda said, amused at his counterpart's annoyance at him.

"Yes but after the purge most Jedi have retreated from the force. They don't want to be found. I have to go out and look for clues to try and find hints of where they may be hiding. Then you come in here and tell me you've found them."

"Complaining are we?"

"No." Came the short response.

"Good, now meet her we will at a local garden. Goes there to clear her head she does."

Well now I know it's a women we are looking for, Jinn thought to himself as he slowly followed the Jedi master out of the hotel they were staying at. Doaba Guerfel was a large resort nestled in the northern mountains on Corellia. The peaceful site was optimal for a Jedi and Jinn had no doubts one of his kind was hiding here, after all the owners of the resort felt it was best to keep the Empire out. However they also felt it was in their best interest to keep the Alliance out as well. They would find no friends here, but they probably wouldn't find any enemies as well.

The cold mountain air was calming. It was the off season, nobody wanted to relax in the snowy mountains when the equatorial region of Corellia would be better. Few people were here. Those who were usually were here because of the snow or the location. In the three days he and master Yoda had been there, he had run into three separate botanists all there to enjoy the unique mountain climate and habitat in the winter. Mountain climbers, and various adventure seekers also made their way up to this remote getaway. In the off season it was a safe refuge for those who wanted to shut themselves off from the outside galaxy.

However just to be on the safe side Qui-Gon moved his gaze and spread his senses to the people and places around him. He sensed their presences and who they were. On this particular day, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Everyone minding their own business as they usually do in a place like this, and at a time like this. He quickly caught up to Yoda, his long strides cut short to keep from pacing ahead of the small Jedi master.

"Almost there we are." The grand master reassured his companion as he refused to speed up his pace. They wound their way through the frozen pool, the trees devoid of leaves. Past the central building of the resort and through a small tunnel and pathway brought them to the back side of the mountain. They could see south for hundreds of miles here the wind blowing harshly now. The step carve into the side of the mountain wound their way down to a small natural valley carved into the rock. In its shielding care, various plants had spring up and a natural spring fed a small steam that ran down the center of the oasis of sorts.

The resort's garden was a peaceful place as ever. Qui-Gon scolded himself for not checking here earlier. It was the perfect place to find a Jedi. It was calming, serene everything a Jedi would want. Beneath a large outcropping, a rock that hung over a part of the garden, on a small metal bench sat their query. She looked up at the approaching strangers and smiled at the old friends before going back to observing the birds frolicking around the surviving tree's leafs.

Yoda made his way up to her presence where he stopped, patiently placing both of his hands on his cane he waited. Qui-remembered her well. The green skin and complex brown robes. He though back to the day of the purge and tried to remember where Master Luminara Unduli had been. He frowned, his memory fading. Not able to remember where Unduli had been placed before the fall of the republic. So the natural question came to mind: how did she escape when so many others didn't? He held the question on the tip of his tongue, it would have been impolite to interrupt at that moment.

He had asked every Jedi he had found that same questions. It was an ongoing investigation, not to punish those who survived while their comrades didn't, instead it was to figure out how to evade the empire. After tens of responses Jinn was not further to answering that question. Almost every Jedi who had survived had done so in a way that was completely unique to their situation. And generally the key to staying hidden was to find someplace that no one would bother looking, like this.

"Master Yoda," she finally let out turning her warm gaze towards her two old friends. Qui-Gon gave her a small smile and Yoda remained as Yoda always remains.

"Good to see you master Unduli, glade to see you are alive I am." Yoda began.

"Yes," she responded, her smile wavering it was obvious the pain of the past on her mind. "It's good to be with some Jedi again. The force may provide comfort but it's been a bit lonely up here. It's nice to talk with people again."

"Know we were coming you did?" Yoda proposed. It was less of a question and more o a statement of fact that needed confirming.

"Yes." The Jedi admitted. "I had sensed you from the moment you arrive." The question arose in Qui-Gon's mind was if she knew we were here then why didn't she come and find us?

"Seek us out you did not." The Master stated back, putting into words what had been on Qui-Gon's mind.

"No," she said, her gaze flickering back to the beauty of the gardens around her. "I knew you would find me, and don't get me wrong I wanted you too. But I was just beginning to enjoy this garden. It's so peaceful here Master Yoda, if only everywhere could be like this."

Yoda looked around and reached out with the force. Coming to the same conclusion he made his way over to the bench where Unduli was sitting and made a place for himself at the end. She scooted over for the master and turned her gaze back up to Master Jinn. "Looking as stoic as ever Qui-Gon." She commented genially. He nodded in return and began to ask what had been on his mind.

"Luminara," he began but addressing her first name for familiarity purposes. "I don't want to ruin this moment but I would like to know…"

Yoda interrupted him, "Not now Master Jinn, rest we must. Talk of business later."

"No its fine, its best that we talk about it now." She said, defending her own opinion in the matter.

"Relaxing you said this place is. Disturb that relaxation we cannot. Plenty of time to talk later, now we must think." Luminara gave Jinn an eye roll obviously directed at the little green master's stubbornness. Jinn maintained his straight face, while turning to walk around the garden. The new found Jedi master and Yoda meanwhile sat placidly on the bench, they didn't say a word but instead they both found themselves within a moment of peace within the force.

Jinn walked aimlessly around the garden, the cold winter wind reduced but still he hugged himself for warmth. Various small creatures made their homes in the garden. He took note of a few small minnows swimming against the current in the stream. He came to the end of the path, a large rock barged his way. Underneath was a hollow space where the water spilled out of the spring and pooled in the crevasse. Bits of ice floated on the surface and the Jedi master found a spot on the grass o sit down and quietly observe the nature around him.

He closed his eyes and began meditating. The force drew around him, its currents flowing the stream before him. The light side found him quickly, this place was filled with it. But as he stretched his senses out further, out to search for answers in the wide expanse of the universe all he found was darkness. The cold touch of it made him shutter. Yoda would prefer him to stay away from this aspect of the force but he had never listened to him that much. He held the belief that answers came from everywhere. He didn't like the dark side, he never wanted it. But he recognized the need to understand it, so he opened his gaze. The darkness covered almost everything now, few spots of light lit the darkness in the galaxy. Both Sidious and Vader had created a galaxy of fear and control, it stifled the light, preventing it from growing.

From his meditations Jinn found out few key points on the two Sith. One of which perked his curiosity towards the apprentice. It was clear to Jinn that Sidious was the darker of the two, his presence an unwavering uncompromising blackness, but it was also the weaker of the two. Vader's was almost as dark but sparks of light appeared here and there, only to be immediately squashed back into the darkness. His presence in the force was simply massive, almost staggering to comprehend at first. It made the Jedi wonder why he hadn't overthrown his master already. From what the Alliance intelligence had told him, Vader had some sense of justice, not that that would stay his hand from overthrowing the other Sith. Vader was a puzzle, and that only made Jinn wonder more, who was he?

It had been long enough he suddenly though. Picking himself up from his meditations he made his way back towards the two Jedi sitting placidly on the bench. Yoda's ears pricked up at his approach but his eyes remained shut. Jinn expected thins from the grand master, always doing things slowly and the way he wanted them to. But Luminara slowly opened her eyes, gazing at Jinn her face beaming, picking herself up from her own thoughts she turned to the little master beside her. "Master Yoda, I believe that both Master Jinn and I think it would be best if we were to go now."

When he didn't respond for a few moments, she continued. "I think Master Jinn is getting a bit impatient." She turned to him a stoic but cheeky grin lighting up her face. "And I may be as well." She added.

"Yes, Yes." He quickly responded snapping out of his trance. Setting his hand down on the bench he pushed himself slowly off, nails ruffing against the metal. "Let us go. Time for us to talk it is." So now he wants to talk, Qui-Gon mused to himself. Heaving a sigh the three incognito Jedi made their way out of the glade, taking the mountain stairs back up to the valley the resort was located in. "I think it would be best if you came back to our rooms, Master." Jinn suggested. "At least to talk, and then from there we can decide what we want to do."

"That sound good to me. I do hope you have been carful in your stay here." She said obviously referring to any galactic authority who may be looking for them.

"Careful we have been Master Luminara, it is time. Tell us you must, your escape from the empire you will."

"Okay. Let's just get back to the room first." She said as Jinn and herself picked up the pace leaving Yoda behind walking slowly back towards their meeting place.

"Here we are." Qui-Gon proclaimed as their reached the door to his room. With a glance of his hand he unlocked the door pushing it open letting the Jedi master inside. She looked around the room, inspecting it for a chair. "Ah," Jinn said when he realized what she needed. "Here you go." And he brought one of the chairs from the far corner of the room closer to the bed and his desk. "We should probably wait for master Yoda."

Moment later the small Jedi master made his way into the room, and climbed up to the bed where he sat almost cross-legged reading himself for the conversation. Jinn sat at his desk, slightly cluttered with data pads and holodiscs of his investigations to find the surviving Jedi. Leaning forward in his chair he began, "What can you tell us about your activities on the day of the Jedi purge?"


End file.
